User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A Golden of Heart
Roles: Starring: Berty Ozzy Featuring: Sanna Lola Smelly Stevie Feety Appearances: Waffles Tinky Maker Dogert Nuthead Hoggie Plot: It's time for Ozzy to shine by playing one of the songs in the cafe's jukebox and dancing in his grooviest way. Lola turns the lights back on, however, to inform him that his breakfast is ready. As he sits at the bar, Smelly flirts with her by blowing her a kiss, but she rejects it by blocking the heart-shaped kiss. He is grateful of this kind of breakfast as he gobbles down some fried chicken, eggs, and bacon. Suddenly he sees a stick of butter, which he picks up with a chicken bone and deep fries. He then eats it in one bite and suffers a heart attack, falling unconscious to the ground. Lola sees Ozzy's condition and gasps in shock. Back at his house, Berty makes a sandwich using hospital equipment. As he's about to eat it, his pager beeps which means he's needed at the hospital. He arrives at the hospital on his bicycle and with the help of his nurse, Sanna, he cuts Ozzy's chest open with a scalpel. Ozzy opens his eyes and screams in pain, apparently having not been anesthetized prior to the operation. Berty fixes this by bonking Ozzy on the head with a mallet. Berty then opens Ozzy's chest, removes his heart, and takes the fried stick of butter out of one of the heart valves. This causes the heart to deflate and Ozzy begins to flatline. Berty hands Sanna the air pump for his bicycle's tires and tells her to pump. (So, Sanna still will do this by hands dude? Poor Sanna...) This succeeds in keeping Ozzy alive, so Berty goes to look for a new heart in the hospital's refrigerator. Berty finds various organs and a moldy old sandwich, but no heart. He gets a call about an emergency and hurries to the scene of the accident where Waffles somehow crashed his plane into a whale, killing them both. Berty sees Waffles's exposed heart and decides to take it for Ozzy. (XD Ya steal exposed hearts? Eh right rlly, even taking a heart who is from somebody... Else...) Unfortunately, the heart slips out of Berty's hands and as he tries to pick it up, he keeps kicking it away. He eventually kicks it onto a soccer field, where Stevie takes the heart from him and kicks it around like a soccer ball. Berty eventually gets the heart back but, forgetting his mission, he kicks it over Stevies' and Tinky's head and into the goal. He initially celebrates his goal, but he realizes what he's done when he sees the heart has splattered against the net. Meanwhile, Sanna is getting tired from pumping Ozzy and stops for a breather. Ozzy begins flat lining again and Sanna quickly resumes her task. Berty sadly walks away from the soccer field, when he comes back across the scene of the accident. He looks at the whale and gets an idea. He begins pedaling back to the hospital with the whale's giant heart strapped to his back. He gets stuck when he rides into a narrow tunnel, prompting him to untie himself from the heart and push on it, but he heard something honking. A semi-truck drives through the tunnel, however, and knocks the heart loose. The heart rolls with the semi truck and Berty runs on top of it, trying not to fall. The semi crashes with his bike, however, forcing Berty into the wrecked remains of his bike while the heart and truck move out of sight. Once more, Berty sadly walks away, dragging his now mangled bike behind him. He passes by a butcher shop, however, and finds a fresh heart in the window. He runs in, only to find there is a long line of customers ahead of him. Sanna by this time is out of breath and looks pale and exhausted. Back at the butcher shop Berty finally gets served, but he decides to purchase a few other items while he's there. Berty arrives back at the hospital eating a sandwich and holding a brown paper bag. He sees Sanna passed out on the floor and Ozzy lying dead on the gurney. Berty uses the defibrillator on Sanna to wake her up and yells at her to keep pumping. While Sanna begins pumping again, Berty uses the defibrillator to heat up his sandwich. He then unwraps one of the items he's purchased, surprised to find it's a rack of spare ribs. He then opens the other bags, only to find two steaks and some sausages. Berty realizes he's been eating the heart as a sandwich. There's suddenly a loud crash outside and Berty goes to investigate. He sees the truck that was pushing the whale's heart has crashed into an ambulance. Even though the heart is dirty and there are probably injured people in both vehicles, Berty happily takes out his scalpel. Later we see Berty listen to Ozzy's heartbeat. Sadly, the whale heart is way too big for Ozzy's body, causing his skin to bulge out and leaving him bedridden. Sanna, still looking sickly from before, arrives with a tray carrying two meals on it. She lifts up the lid to one revealing a cheeseburger, which Ozzy happily reaches for. Berty, however, pushes him back and lifts up the lid to the other plate, revealing a slice of tomato on a piece of lettuce much to Ozzy's disappointment. Berty picks up the cheeseburger and takes a bite out of it. He begins having a heart attack, but, undeterred, he continues eating the burger. Moral: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Deaths: Waffles and a whale die in a plane crash (deaths not shown) Technically, Ozzy dies while flatling in the hospital, several times. Sanna also dies of exhaustion but gets zapped back to life by Berty. Berty possibly dies of a heart attack (debatable) Trivia: First time Feety sells something other then ice cream. Third fan version TV Series episode that Stevie survives. Roles and Deaths are added because the characters isn't mentioned so to add the list is to know they are there. (Well, so well... I know now i don't make sense...) Category:Blog posts